The present disclosure relates to eyewear including, but not limited to sunglasses, having a frame that includes a visor.
Anti-solar and anti-glare protective eyewear are often called “sunglasses” even though constructed exclusively of plastic rather than glass. Such eyewear is intended to offer comfort and protection for the eyes against direct sunlight, glare, reflected glare related visible and near visible radiation, including ultraviolet and near ultraviolet radiation. It is also known that many people require eyewear with corrective lenses either for reading or viewing objects at a distance.
Conventional eyewear frames, while functional for their protective or corrective purposes, are not completely satisfactory in all situations. For example, it is often desirable in overhead bright light conditions and/or for certain user activities to reduce impingement of sunlight as much as possible. People thus often also wear a hat with their eyewear to reduce their exposure to ambient light even more.
A number of sunglasses known to exist provide some measure of addressing this issue with a visor integrally formed with the bridge portion of the frame, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,369 issued to William Tubin.